That time in Seoul
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Months ago, Shun, Mu, and Shaka were ordered to do an investigation in Seoul, by Athena. Coming up empty handed, they spent their last night there enjoying themselves and recording it to video. Now Athena wants to see the video she'd heard about due to boredom. Unfortunately, one of them had forgotten their romantic relationship was mentioned with in it. *Adult stuff mentioned*


That time in Seoul

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Saint Seiya this would be in the anime/manga _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ahhh...seems like the work never ends." Saori sighed as she wished she had some form of entertainment.

"It'll be done soon Saori." Shun tried to make her feel better.

"Yeah, there are worse things than normal work." Mu smiled as he saw her mountain of paperwork that just seemed unending. Most of which were hand written reports by her saints for investigations at her request.

Shaka was sitting next to him on the sofa, finishing his own report that would soon be added to the ever growing pile. "Though other things tend to end faster." he sighed. Equally bored. He hated writing out reports. But nine times out of ten Athena did not have the time to simply sit and listen to them. Or even if she did, she'd forget and thus making them repeat themselves.

"I know." she pouted. "Times are no longer simple, that is for sure." she flicked at one of the papers on her desk. Going silent for a moment. Then something hit her. "You know. I never did get to see that video you mentioned from when you went to Seoul." she smirked.

"Really?" Shun seemed surprise. "I thought I showed that to you by now."

"No. And now seems like a really good time to watch it." her eyes sparkled with the thought of a small amount of entertainment. Nodding, Shun grabbed some equipment and set up the adapters to the television in her office. Making sure everything was plugged in properly.

"What's going on?" Seiya asked as he came in with Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, Kiki and Aldebaren. "Are we having another meeting?"

"No. Saori wants to see that video I told her about when we went to Seoul." Shun smiled as he connected his phone, it beeped to indicate the connection had completed. Then he started swipping his fingers across it's tiny screen to find the video in question.

"Oh god not that video!" Mu looked embarrassed and put a hand to his face as he laughed a little. "I look so stupid!"

"And who's fault is that?" Shaka teased as he finished his report and dropped it on Saori's desk. "Personally I want to watch. I need a good laugh." he retook his place on the sofa.

"Shut up." Mu light slapped his arm with a laugh.

"I'm all for watching, but when did you get a cellphone Shun?" Hyoga asked as he realized it was the latest model and he had no trouble using it.

"I've had this thing for a while." Shun replied. Taking a seat beside Mu on the edge of the sofa. "It's like, the best thing ever!" he stated eagarly. "Sit down now. I'm going to play the video."

Mu covered his mouth with his hands and snickered. "Oh god, can we not watch and say we did?"

"No, they need to see this. It's hilarious." Shaka got comfortable.

"What I want to know is when you guys went to Seoul." Ikki asked bluntly.

"A few months ago to do an investigation that turned up fruitless. It was a nice change of pace though. We even got to have fun during our free time." Shaka sat cross legged.

"Can I play the video now? Or are we gonna sit here talking about it?" Shun asked.

"Okay, okay, play it. Just play it." Mu covered his face. He just couldn't seem to keep himself from giggling every so often. Which made everyone else, save Shun and Shaka wonder what the video was about.

Shun pushed play and the video began. Sounds of work going on in the background as the scene shook for a moment.

"Wait, wait, wait. I want a recording of this." Shun's voice sounded as he was clearly setting up his phone to record the video. Obviously passing it across the table as suddenly Shun and Mu were in view of the camera.

"So what...? Do I push something?" Shaka's voice sounded though he could not be seen since he was holding the phone.

"No, it's already recording. Just hold it." Shun explain.

"Ah, okay. Well... here we go." Shaka stated.

Mu laughed and looked down at the table for a moment as though he was thinking.

"So are you going to say something?" Shaka asked.

"Umm...yeah..." Mu seemed hesitant as he fiddled with the white bowl in front of himself. "So, this is our last night in Seoul, Korea. And we decided to take on a challenge and eat one of their known delicacies. Sannachin."

"Sannakji, genius." Shun corrected with a laugh.

"Sannakji." Mu tried to pronounce it. "Silence! I'm tibetian!" He lightly shoved the smaller saint, who simply laughed. Then laughed some more before continuing "In Norangjin. Which if you don't know, is a fish market." he pushed the bowl a little forward. "As you can see there are three live octopuses here. One for each of us. Shaka get a close up at them so people can see how alive they are." he presented the bowl for a moment where Shaka had obviously gotten close to show that the octopuses were indeed moving, then moved back to record properly. "Umm...this is probably the most daring thing we have ever done when it comes to eating."

"Oh now you're just stalling." Shaka stated.

Mu gave him a serious expression for a moment. Appearing as though he were going to grab one, then pinching his fingers and cringing before laughing again. "Ummm. I guess here goes." he went to grab one. Touching it's head he gagged and shook his fingers.

"Shun's only going to run out of battery here. He's only got like...four hours left on it."

"Only four hours." Shun repeated with a snicker.

Mu wiped his fingers on a napkin, then hesitantly reached for the octopus he'd touched earlier. Making groaning noises every so often as he tried to remove it from the bowl. At one point he tried to lift it, but the bowl came up with it so he stopped and tried again.

"You have to man handle it." Shun stated as he watched Mu continue to try to remove the octopus from the bowl.

"Or in his case. She-man handle it." Shaka joked.

"It doesn't want to leave." he squeeked. "It's trying to just stay in the bowl." he shook his fingers after touching it again.

"Again, Mu, you have to man handle it." Shaka repeated.

The tibetian sighed and looked at the camera with determination. "No holds bared." he stated before quickly reaching for the octopus and pulling it out of the bowl. But it slipped from his fingers and landed on the table instead. Making him laugh at his own fumble. Moving the bowl, he tried to pull it off the table, but the octopus was persistent, and used it's suction cups to cling to the table. "Damn it." he squeeked. "Let go..let go!" he kept trying to pull it off the table. Letting go for a moment, at which the octopus tried to make an escape by slinking away. Which kept Mu giggling as he tried again to get it off the table. "Come back..." he pulled on it's head. Finally getting it off the table and holding it up before squeeling and dropping it once again on the table. Many gasps sounded, and Shun simply started cracking up. Mu groaned and again attempted to pick it up off the table. "It's so sticky!"

"Are you going to draw this out?" Shaka asked with some slight annoyance in his voice.

"It's sticky." Mu repeated as he tried to get it off the table. Getting off once again, before one again dropping it and laughing. "Check it out." he pointed at it. "Look at it's eyes."

"Mu, seriously..." Shaka seemed to have lost patience, even as the lilac haired saint had finally lifted the octopus off the table.

"Stop!" Mu flung the octopus, making it slip from his fingers and landing on the side of the table. Some sounds of laughter coming from the background. Finally Mu had it in his hand and was holding it.

"Just hold it, don't throw it." Shaka emphasized as the tibetian managed to dunk the octopus into the offered sauce that was on the table.

"Okay, I got it. I got it." he started using both hands to hold it firmly. "It's sticky."

"Put it in your mouth." Shun stated.

"Okay, here we go!" Mu held it up and shoved it in his mouth. Making slurping noises as he as he chewed and shoved it in his mouth. Someone in the background cheering as Mu had finally gotten it into his mouth, and another laughing and making a comment as he worked his way into getting the tentacles into his mouth. Before he was finished, Shun started applauding him. And Mu groaned as he got the last bit into his mouth. Laughed a little and chewed while wiping his fingers on a napkin. Then started laughing again, and wiped at his mouth. All while continually chewing. A few times he looked as though he was having a little trouble with it, but kept on chewing with persistence.

"Come on." Shaka's voice sounded again.

"Make sure it's dead." Shun added.

Mu just groaned and kept chewing.

"Here have some water to wash it down." Shun put the glass before him. Mu just nodded, making mumbling sounds as he took the glass and held it up. Still chewing, even when the waitress took some of their dishes away.

Mu growled, "It's chewy..." he managed to state even with a hand over his mouth to be polite. After several more seconds he finally finished, and took a drink of his water.

"Finally, that only took, forever." Shaka commented.

"Let's see how you fair when you do it." Mu challenged.

"We will, but in light of the fact I have the camera. Let's continue on with our resident Bronze saint." Shaka shifted the camera to record Shun. "Any comments?"

Shun just sat for a moment before going "Nnn...No. I think Mu pretty much said everything. So i'm just going to dive right in." he stated as Mu pushed the bowl in front of him. "You bastard you took the small one." he laughed as he took a moment to pick while Mu was sipping his water.

"They're all the same size. Just pick one." Mu stated bluntly. "Come on. I did it. Don't be a coward. Do it for all Bronze saints everywhere."

Shun laughed and then sighed. "Okay. Here I go." he grabbed at one of the remaining two octopuses. Unlike Mu, Shun managed to get it out of the bowl on the first try, dunked it in the sauce, and had it in his mouth in less than a minute. Earning applause from the people in the background. He wiped his fingers on his napkin and chewed with persistence.

"You bastard." Mu laughed. "I hate you so much right now. How fast was that?" Mu was clearly asking the camera holder.

"I think it was about thirty seconds." Shaka commented even as he kept recording Shun's persistent chewing.

"Not so easy is it?" Mu smirked when he saw Shun having a little trouble.

Putting a hand over his mouth he replied. "It's a lot." he continued. After a few minutes he finally managed to swallow. Then drank his own glass of water to wash it down.

"So, being the only person at this table who eats fish as a constant natural diet, how was it? Any comments?" Shaka asked.

"Well it's definately not squid." Shun laughed. "Umm...that was definately different. Definately a challenge. But once it's in your mouth, you pretty much have to just go with it because there's no turning back." he took another sip of his water.

"So Mu, how does it feel to have been beaten by a twelve year old?" Shaka asked the lilac haired saint.

"Thirteen." Shun corrected.

"Thirteen year old." Shaka corrected.

Mu rolled his eyes and clearly wanted to smack the blond, but responded with, "Well..." he scratched at the side of his head. "...I can honestly say in the very least we both took and defeated the challenge. Age holds no baring. But Shun definately has some guts. And better man handling skills." he laughed.

"Yeah, that, that I can totally agree with." Shaka snickered. Then flipped the camera so he could record himself. "So now ends our documentary on live fish eating."

"No, no, no, no!" Mu had obviously snatched the camera out of the blond's hand since Shaka was now in the camera frame. "You're doing this."

"You're doing this, and you will like it." came Shun's voice off camera since he was sitting on the same side of the table as Mu.

Shaka just put a hand to his head and laughed. "Damn it."

"Come on Shaka, all the cool kids are doing it." Mu stated mockingly.

Suddenly the bowl came into the frame, having been pushed forward by one of the two towards the Virgo saint. Shaka sighed and hovered his fingers above the bowl. "Do I have to?" he asked with a hesitant smile.

"Yes. Or i'm claiming your collection of vintage buddha beads that you love so much." Mu threatened.

Shaka gasped, "Awwwwww..." his fingers continued to hover over the bowl. "That's so mean." he whimpered. "Okay, okay..." he hovered his finger over the bowl again as if he were trying to make a decision even though there was only one octopus in the bowl. "Sorry little guy. But I have to eat you."

"Now who's stalling?" Mu stated bluntly.

This made Shaka look at him seriously. Much like Mu had done earlier at him. "Do you mind?"

"No, no, by all means apologize to the little octopus in the bowl. Because otherwise it'll curse you to hell as we all know." Mu added in.

"Silence pinky." He prepared himself and sighed. "Okay, here goes." he readied himself. "Is there a trick to this?"

"Not really." Shun responded. "Just reach in and grab it."

"Yeah like you do to Aioria's cock." Mu added in with laughter.

Suddenly Shaka was blushing heavily and laughing in hysterics. "Oh my god...Oh my god!" he laughed. "I can't believe you just said that!" he tried to breathe, "Oh my god!" he covered his face as he was clearly embarrassed. "I'm going to kill you. Oh my god." he spoke through his hands. Then the camera moved to show Shun convulsing in a silent laughter with his head on the table. Then he slapped his hand on the table and sat up. Wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh shit." he commented while trying to breathe properly. "Mu..." he looked directly at the camera. "...seriously...Seriously. What the hell?" he gave him a funny look. Mu's giggling being heard in the background. "I can't believe that just came out of your mouth."

"I know, I surprise even myself sometimes." he replied and returned the camera to show Shaka.

"It's a good thing your teacher is already dead, cause I think you would of sent him to his grave with that one." Shaka took a sip of his water.

"Yeah, because he'd of died of shock." Shun added.

"Considering the fact he was the one who gave me my first adult magazine when I was seven. I'm pretty sure Shion would of probably added in something far worse to be honest." Mu stated seriously.

"What did that man teach you?!" Shaka asked in surprise.

"Things you probably already know about or have done. Now stop stalling and eat the damn octopus." he replied.

"You scare me." Shaka reached into the bowl to grab the momentarily forgotten octopus. After a few tries, dropping it several times on the table much like Mu had, he finally got it in his mouth and was working his way to getting the tentacles in his mouth by bobbing his head.

Mu was apparently feeling playful because while Shaka was doing this he stated. "All that cock sucking really paid off didn't it Shaka?" Which nearly made Shaka lose it as he snorted with laughter, but luckily he didn't spit the thing out. And simply flipped Mu off. Who in return simply laughed. Then there was clapping as Shaka had finally gotten the last bit into his mouth.

As Shaka chewed, he gave Mu a look and shook his head while rolling his eyes. After he swalled he said. "You bastard." he snickered.

"I love you." Mu cooed.

"And to think you two are my role models." Shun stated off camera.

"Mu needs to stop commenting on my relationship with Aioria." Shaka tossed a napkin at the lilac haired man. "It's private."

"Shaka, there is nothing private about your love life." Mu remarked. "Trust me."

Shaka blushed and averted his gaze. "Are...are you saying you can hear us?"

"The pope in Rome can hear you Shaka." Mu snickered. "This should tell you something considering i'm in the FIRST house in sanctuary and you're in the SIXTH house."

"And we all know the distance between those two houses." Shun added in.

"Aww man..." Shaka blushed even more heavily. "Awww geeze."

"What are you embarrassed about." Shun started. "You're from India. The kama sutra is part of your life."

Shaka faulted and put his face on the table, laughing all the while. "Awww man..!" he lifted his head and was clearly blushing. "Turn that thing off!" he reached over for the phone. And for a moment, because of his hand, the scene went black. But sound could still be heard. "Turn that thing off right now! I don't need anymore of my private affairs listed on vide..." it cut off. Apparently someone had either accidentally, or purposefully cut the recording.

There was laughter in the room. Aldebaren in particular was laughing in complete hysterics. Others just seemed amused.

"Opps." Mu covered his mouth while laughing with a little bit of embarrassment. "I totally forgot that part was in there. Guess I should of told Kiki to leave the room."

"Too late." Shun smiled as he disconnected his phone.

"Awww.." Shaka just blushed and pulled his cape over his face in an attempt to hide how horribly he was blushing. "Noooo..." he kept laughing. "Damn it." he whimpered.

"I have to admit that comment Mu made to Shaka. That. Was a good one." Ikki tried to keep from laughing.

"Shut up! Meanies!" Shaka spoke from under his cape.

"I never knew Mu had such a naughty mouth!" Aldebaren commented as he looked at his friend. "Mu..! I'm shocked! You've never talked like that in front of me before!"

Mu giggled, "I never said I was innocent."

"Well...innocent minded." Shun corrected. "A virgin you still be."

"True, but our Virgo saint isn't so virgin." Mu teased.

"I wish Aioria was here to hear that. I would of loved to have seen his face." Hyoga remarked.

"How long have you two been dating?" Shiryu asked.

Shaka mumbled something, but no one could understand him.

"What?" Kiki asked as he tried to hear. Shaka mumbled again from under his cape. "Speak up, we can't hear."

"SIX MONTHS OKAY!" Shaka flipped his cape back behind him as he shouted. Blushing all the while.

"And they've been doing it for seven!" Mu added.

"MU!" Shaka looked at him in horror. Everyone else laughing. "Just wait til you get a girlfriend! I'll reveal all your secrets then!"

"Go ahead. I'll have probably told her everything anyway." Mu slyly remarked.

"I don't know what's more shocking. The fact that Shaka is in a gay relationship with Aioria. Or the fact that Mu has such a naughty mouth." Seiya leaned back.

"Oh don't even get Mu started. The second he found out. Mu gave Aioria a copy of the Kama Sutra with a letter telling him to get studying." Shun shifted in his seat.

"And how do you know this?!" Ikki's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Simple. I was there." Shun stated bluntly. "In fact I was there when he bought the book." he snickered.

"I'm starting to worry about who you hang out with." Ikki muttered with uncertainty.

"And I worry about why you have a pink thong in your dresser drawers." Shun slyly smiled.

"I think it's safe to say Shun has already been corrupted Ikki." Saori stated with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, but he can't blame Mu or Shaka for it. Because the one who corrupted me was actually my teacher, Daidalos." he started messing with his phone. "After giving me an hour lecture on how it's a man's duty to know how to pleasure a woman, he gave me a stack of adult magazines, three adult movies, and told me he would pray that I would not become fond of sleeping with men, because he wanted to see some grandchildren." he finished messing with his phone. "Though I wasn't into men to begin with, and i'm not sure how any children I would have, if any, would be his grandchildren. But I wasn't going to argue it. I was only eight."

Silence had slammed into the room like a bolder going down a mountain. Mu and Shaka, however, did not seem at all surprised by his little story. Especially since they had similar experiences with their own teachers.

"Is it customary to give guys like you sexual education before the age of ten?" Aldebaren asked seriously.

"I don't know." Shaka replied. "But I can't say anything. Because of my heritage, I was learning about it since I was four. But in my country, bedding with someone is considered a sacred art so...yeah. It's pretty normal in retrospect for me."

"Says sir blush a lot." Shun teased.

"I said learning was normal. Not talking about it!" he blushed.

Mu looked as though he was about to say something, but his attention was caught when the door opened. When Aioria walked into the room, he smirked and said "Look Shaka, your husband is here."

"He's not my husband." he whispered while blushing even more.

"Aioria!" Mu waved, "You're wife is right here if you're looking for him!" he pointed to Shaka.

"Mu!" Shaka looked at him in horror. While Aioria simply looked amused. Already used to the Lemurian's heckling.

He walked over and gave Shaka a light peck on the lips. And if it were possible, the Virgo saint became even more red than before. "Well I should hope you missed me. Because i've missed you terribly." he remarked. This left Shaka gapping like a fish, even as Aioria picked him up bridal style in his arms. "Why don't we go spend some time together alone."

Shaka wrapped his arms around his neck and nodded. Clearly there was steam coming off his body, because suddenly the room was too hot. Aioria headed out of the room, without any hesitation in his steps.

"Just remember Aioria, I want a cute little niece if you ever manage to get Shaka pregnant!" Mu called out to him. Shocking everyone, except Shun, with his remark.

"If you can manage, make a set of twins." Shun added in. Making Ikki look like he was about to die of a heart attack.

Aioria, keeping his pace, replied, "I'll do my best, but personally i'm going for triplets." he smirked devilishly, as he turned back to face them for a moment before he was out of the room. Shaka had shoved his face into Aioria's chest with complete utter embarrassment. While Shun and Mu had collasped in complete hysterics of laughter. While everyone else just looked mortified.

"Aioria..." he spoke softly.

"Yes?" he started ascending the stairs.

Shaka could feel his face burning, "...I love you." he spoke barely above a whisper.

"I love you too." Aioria smirked. "And in a few minutes i'm going to show you just how much I missed you."

"I was only gone a week!" Shaka retorted.

"To you it was a week. For me it was the equivalent of oxygen being taken away. I simply could not live without you." he shifted the blond in his arms to open the door to his room. "Now prepare yourself. Because we have a weeks worth of love making to make up." he slammed the door shut before locking it. "And i'm not letting you out of this room until i'm so satisfied I won't be able to get up without atleast two days of rest."

"Are you sure you aren't from India?" Shaka asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm just a raving sexaholic who has the best lover in the world." he leaned in and gave Shaka a deep kiss before parting. "Now let's reinact some of those moves from the Kama Sutra shall we?" he smirked.

"I'm still wondering if I should thank Mu for giving you a copy." Shaka smiled playfully.

"I thank him everyday. It's been most educational." he started pulling off Shaka's cloth. "Now hurry up and get naked so I can show you the new move I learned."

Shaka laughed. Abiding by his lover's wish. Though Aioria seemed to have forgotten. Prior to his leaving they had gotten into a fight. Shun and Mu had helped him through it by giving him advice. But it wasn't until he realized how much he truly loved the Leo saint. He discovered he couldn't live without him. During that time in Seoul.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_...I am such a terrible person. xD LOL. Originally this story was just supposed to be about eating the live octopuses. Just be a innocent humor type of fic. And then as I was writing it, and got to Shaka my fingers I guess went beyond what I was thinking. And it ended up getting kinda perverted. xD But I found that I liked it, so I left it alone, and found the fic, while perverted, was sweet in it's own way. _

_Years ago I did have a Saint Seiya fic. But that was long ago, and it's long gone. I still remember the plot, but...xD yeah i'll probably never rewrite it because it wasn't very good to begin with LOL. So I hope you guys enjoy this fic. Because I have other fics i'm working on as well. Kuroshitsuji, Vampire Hunter D, Gatchaman, as well as a few others. That I need to finish. But I wanted to post this one shot up instead of making people wait because it's done. =_

_Reviews and comments appreciated. Before someone bites my head off, yes I AM aware that Daidalos ONLY appears in the manga. And yes, Mu DID become a gold saint at around the age of seven, before his teacher, Shion, was killed by Saga. If you want to know where I got his age. I saw it in an official thing years ago (I can't remember what it was though). But if you want more proof of that. Mu is twenty years old at the beginning of the series. Athena is Thirteen years old. Saga tried to kill her not long after he killed Shion and took his place as Pope. Twenty minus Thirteen is Seven. _

_Also if you have ever read the manga. Mu had a some what demented sense of humor (I.E. Putting Shiryu in a coffin while he was alive during the black saints chapter. Though it was stated Shiryu was on death's door step, by the time they were at Death Valley, Shiryu was pretty much fine, if sleeping, while in the coffin.). One also has to wonder why Mu was going around carrying a coffin . I kinda think he did it for his own amusement. xD  
_  
_Anyway, as for the video i'm talking about, you can find it on youtube. Just look for "Eating a whole live octopus in Korea" uploaded by sciencebunny, and you'll see where the octopus stuff came from. It was funny to me. So I used it. =P And yes, I know I made them laugh a lot. But sometimes you just have one of those days where your hanging with your friends and you laugh pretty much about everything. No matter how insignificant it is._


End file.
